Perdono
by voldyepotty
Summary: Draco Malfoy ha fallito la missione che gli era stata assegnata dal Signore Oscuro e adesso ne sta pagando le conseguenze


**PERDONO**

Draco Malfoy aveva fallito, aveva fallito miseramente.  
Non era riuscito a portare a termine la missione assegnatagli dal Signore Oscuro.  
"Sono deluso Draco, deluso da te" aveva detto Voldemort al ragazzo che era inginocchiato davanti a lui.  
"Speravo fossi più utile di tuo padre, ma mi sbagliavo. Come si dice, tale padre, tale figlio, due esseri entrambi assolutamente inutili.  
Ah ragazzo, ragazzo, ti avevo dato un'opportunità per risanare il nome della tua famiglia e tu hai fallito miseramente, per questo dovrai essere punito. CRUCIO"  
Quello era stato il primo incantesimo di una lunga serie.  
Il ragazzo era stato portato nelle segrete della sua stessa casa ed era stato legato ad una parete.  
I mangiamorte, a turno, l'avevano torturato e stuprato.  
L'avevano utilizzato come un giocattolo.  
Draco era in pessime condizioni.  
I vestiti, o meglio, quello che ne rimaneva, erano imbrattati di sangue, terra e urina.  
Sì, urina.  
Infatti alcuni mangiamorte, tra cui Dolohov e i fratelli Lestrange, dopo averlo torturato con incantesimi, frustato e picchiato, lo avevano utilizzato come latrina.  
Tutto ciò era avvenuto per ben tre giorni sotto gli occhi di Lucius che, sotto ordine del Signore Oscuro, era stato obbligato a guardare.  
Aveva dovuto assistere impotente a quello che i suoi 'compagni' facevano al suo unico figlio.  
Dopo che l'ennesimo mangiamorte aveva finito, Lucius si era avvicinato al figlio.  
Il ragazzo aveva il labbro che sanguinava come il resto della bocca, uno zigomo nero e numerosi tagli in viso. Sul petto aveva una profonda ferita che partiva dalla spalla destra e arrivava all'addome.  
Le ossa delle gambe erano rotte. Poi c'era la schiena, la parte forse messa peggio.  
Era piena di lividi violacei e segni delle numerose frustate che aveva ricevuto. Da queste ferite fuoriusciva sangue e un liquido giallastro.  
Viste le condizioni del corpo del figlio, Lucius decise che doveva fare qualcosa.  
Tirò fuori la bacchetta di Draco che era riuscito a prendere (la sua ce l'aveva il Signore Oscuro), applico alcuni incantesimi curativi sul ragazzo, lo prese in braccio e si smaterializzo a Londra.  
Percorse due isolati con il ragazzo tra le braccia e arrivò di fronte ad una casa.  
Il numero 12 di Grimmauld Place.  
Bussò alla porta.  
Fu Harry Potter ad aprirgli.  
"Che cosa vuoi?" chiese Harry con disgusto.  
"Ci serve aiuto" replicò il signor Malfoy.  
"Perché dovrei aiutarvi dopo tutto quello che mi avete fatto" disse il ragazzo.  
"Signor Potter, la prego, salvi almeno lui, salvi Draco" disse Lucius "La sto pregando di salvare la vita a mio figlio"  
Harry sembrava non voler ascoltare ma Malfoy era disposto a tutto pur di salvare il suo bambino dall'inferno in cui l'aveva portato.  
Il ragazzo sopravvissuto sgranò gli occhi quando vide cosa stava facendo l'uomo.  
Infatti si era inginocchiato di fronte a lui.  
"La sto implorando, salvi Draco. Io non vi disturberò, me ne tornerò da dove sono arrivato" disse.  
Harry parve pensarci un attimo ma poi accettò.  
Prese tra le braccia Draco e lo portò dentro.  
"Potter, che è successo?" chiese Piton che era appena arrivato.  
"Lucius Malfoy è arrivato con lui tra le braccia e mi ha implorato di salvarlo" rispose Harry mentre si dirigeva verso le scale seguito dal professore di pozioni.  
Quando arrivarono ad una stanza libera, lo sdraiò su un letto.  
Piton gli ordinò di andare a prendergli il kit del primo soccorso.  
Ci vollero quasi due ore prima di riuscire a curare il ragazzo.  
Quando finì, il professore si smaterializzò a Malfoy Manor, il Signore Oscuro li stava chiamando.  
Stava andando verso la sala del meeting quando venne fermato da Lucius.  
"Se dovesse succedermi qualcosa, dai questa a Draco e prenditi cura di lui" gli disse il biondo porgendogli una lettera.  
Piton aveva annuito ed entrambi si erano recati al meeting.  
Il Signore Oscuro era furioso.  
"Oggi, Draco Malfoy è scappato" disse, "E tu, Lucius, lo hai aiutato. E pagherai per questo."  
Lo aveva cruciato per tutta la durata della riunione. Poi era stato rinchiuso nelle segrete.  
Lì l'avevano torturato per sette giorni.  
Era rimasto senza cibo, acqua una volta ogni tanto.  
Era resistito per sette giorni ma poi, a causa delle numerose ferite infette, era morto.  
 _Perdono_ era stata la sua ultima parola, poco più di un sussurro prima che la vita abbandonasse per sempre quel corpo un tempo aristocratico e sempre perfetto ed adesso distrutto.  
Era quella la parola giusta, Lucius Malfoy era de tempo distrutto.  
La sera stessa Severus Piton si recò a Grimmauld Place.  
Aveva una lettera tra le mani.  
Quando entrò nella casa trovò Lupin seduto in cucina.  
"Severus, non ti aspettavamo" disse Remus.  
"Devo vedere Draco" aveva risposto lui schietto.  
Era andato subito in quella che ormai era la stanza di Draco.  
"Professore, cosa ci fa lei qui?" gli aveva chiesto il ragazzo.  
"Draco," aveva detto con tono serio, "Mi duole dovertelo comunicare ma, tuo padre è deceduto oggi pomeriggio"  
"C-Cosa gli è successo?" aveva chiesto con un'espressione di dolore in viso.  
"È stato tenuto per sette giorni nelle segrete, è stato torturato per tutti quei giorni perché ti ha portato via" aveva risposto il professore, "Mi ha chiesto di darti questa"  
Il ragazzo aveva afferrato la lettera del padre.  
Severus aveva deciso che era meglio lasciargli un po' di privacy ed era uscito.  
Draco aprì la lettera.  
 _Caro Draco,  
se stai leggendo questa lettera vuol dire che io non ci sono più.  
Ho scritto questa perché voglio che tu sappia che ti ho sempre voluto bene.  
Sei stata l'unica persona che io abbia mai amato veramente. Per te avrei sacrificato la mia stessa vita.  
Ho sbagliato molte cose nel corso della mia vita, ho fatto molti errori.  
A causa di questi anche tu hai dovuto soffrire, ti sei dovuto schierare dalla parte di un pazzo maniaco, hai dovuto ricevere il marchio nero.  
Questo non me lo perdonerò mai.  
Sai, sono stato veramente orgoglioso quando sono venuto a sapere che non avevi ucciso Silente perché così ho avuto la certezza che tu eri diverso da me.  
So che ti ho fatto del male durante questi anni ma, se puoi, perdonami figlio mio, perdonami.  
Volevo solamente chiederti questo.  
Ricordati, ti ho sempre voluto bene.  
Per sempre,  
Tuo Padre  
Lucius Abraxas Malfoy_  
L'aveva letta tutta d'un fiato ed era scoppiato a piangere.  
"Ti perdono" aveva detto tra i singhiozzi, "Ti perdono, papà" 

_"Quelli che ci amano non ci lasciano mai veramente. E puoi sempre trovarli... qui dentro"  
\- Sirius Black_


End file.
